Hesitant Love
by Camilleex
Summary: Dewey reminisces of previous rendezvous with Gale the following morning to be gifted with a mild, yet flattering response. One-shot.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the two characters in this fic. They are property of Wes Craven.

I'd like to thank my friends, Byan & Sophia for helping me with the ideas.

* * *

It had been one week since Dewey was released from the hospital after the second set of "Ghost face" murders took place. The doctor said he couldn't do anything that involved any real physical movement for the next three weeks, but he didn't listen

"Last night was amazing." Dewey thought to himself as he sat up in bed. 9:30 a.m and Gale was still asleep; she looked cute with her eyes closed.  
7 hours ago, Gale and Dewey finally caught a moment alone and went all the way with no interruptions to keep them. The sex was passionate﹘yet rough. The two went at it as if there was no tomorrow. It was a very special occasion, as well, Dewey's first time.

He could remember the lip biting, thigh grabbing, and neck kisses. He never wanted anything more than to be with her in that moment. Dewey could still hear gale moaning under her breath when his lips first came in contact to her soft, luscious skin. He remembered her pushing him onto his back; their naked bodies touching, the light feel of her breasts upon his torso. It was the best thing he's ever felt.  
Sure, Dewey has been with other girls, they've gotten far, but not this far. He was with a woman, someone 7 years older than him. It was great for him. Although, he wasn't quite sure how Gale felt about this. What if she had just wanted this to be a fling? Nah, she couldn't have. Not after the way she made love to him last night. He remembered her eyes. The raw, yet passionate look reflected in them. He hoped he would be with her again, but right now, he just wanted her bare frame snuggled up against him under the blankets.

Dewey began to admire her calm, nonchalant face. He laid back down, facing Gale, as he wrapped his arm around her. He began trailing his hand gingerly down her back, trying not to wake her. He stopped his hand at her waist and just slightly moved his thumb back and forth on her hip. He couldn't stop thinking about how this is the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She was the one. Even though they've only known each other for a few days back in Woodsboro and had coffee once after the accident on the campus of Windsor College, he loved Gale Weathers. Every little thing about her from the greedy obsession with getting the story, no matter who it hurt, to the conceited, though, cute attitude when someone complimented her.

"I love you." Dewey whispered to her unconscious body; not thinking as he said it.

"Oh my God, did I just say that out loud!?" He thought to himself as he believed Gale may have heard him. Her body shifted positions as she rolled over onto her left side.  
"What if she's awake and she's trying to ignore the fact that I made a complete fool of myself? You cannot perfectly roll over like that and be completely asleep... Can you? Goddammit." He began to panic. He removed his hand from her side and contemplated on what to do.

_*She heard me, she had to of. What if she freaks out and leaves?*_ _*Maybe she didn't hear me. I mean, she's sleeping. You can't hear and understand words while you're sleeping, right?*_ were just some of the frantic thoughts running through his mind.

* * *

Five minutes after almost having a panic attack and laying there as if he were paralyzed, Dewey had finally came to his senses-realizing that he really did love Gale. What's not to love? He thought of the perfect way to wake her up since it was almost ten in the morning.

Dewey lowered himself on the bed and moved the sheet almost all the way off of Gale's back and began to send soft kisses up her spine. She started to giggle a bit. When he reached her neck, he stopped and got the courage to whisper in her ear, "I love you, Gale Weathers," and buired his head in her shoulders. Dewey wrapped his arms around her waist as she started giggle more.

"I heard you the first time, Dewey Riley." Gale said with a big smile on her face as she began to turn towards him. Dewey was blushing. He was shocked, yet relieved from the way she reacted, being happy with him saying that.  
"And you know what?"  
"Huh?"  
"I- I love you, too." she told him in a meek voice.

The two leaned closer to each other as Gale took Dewey's face in her hands. He pulled her on top of him﹘there was the best thing he's ever felt... again: The light feel of her breasts upon his torso.  
They looked into each other's eyes and kissed passionately.

Dewey pulled the sheets up over them..  
Sometimes the words one is most hesitant to say end up being just right after all.


End file.
